I think I'm falling for you
by Hun8059
Summary: Kouhei es el mejor amigo de Hinami, él siempre va a Anteiku pero cuando conoce por primera vez a Kaneki Ken tiene un mal presentimiento sobre él. Sera el ataque de un ghoul el que lo lleve por el camino de la verdad sobre su mejor amiga y quien sabe... quizas enamorarse del muchacho de sus pesadillas. . . . creo, creo que me estoy enamorando de ti. {no me he resistido, yaoi jiji}
1. Chapter 1

Una vez más en Anteiku la tienda se llenaba, estaba sentado esperando a mi mejor amiga de la vida Hinami para poder terminar el trabajo que se nos había asignado, a pesar de que somos cercanos y que tengo un sentimiento de protección muy grande hacía ella me lleno de incertidumbre con respeto a su vida y es que jamás se junta con nuestra clase inventando diversas excusas que la ha dejado como una "solitaria", está bien quizás no se siente muy a gusto con nosotros, pero sigue siendo extraño que una chica tan joven prefiera estar encerrada en casa en vez de salir con chicos de su edad. Pero ya que, ella tendrá sus motivos y ahora que lo pienso debería estar aquí. El sonido de la campanilla me hizo girarme observando como la pequeña Hinami entraba apresurada, le sonreí burlonamente al ver como intentaba arreglarse el cabello sin resultado alguno.

-Parece que alguien olvido colocar la alarma, mira nada mas como vienes –dije soltando un bufido de burla-

-No te burles, mira que mi hermano mayor quería venir personalmente para ver si estábamos haciendo el trabajo… -su rostro se coloco rojo, probablemente por lo bochornoso que sonaba-

-hmm… tu hermano sí que es sobreprotector, se que estamos en una constante guerra con los ghouls pero no por eso te debe dejar encerrada todo el tiempo –opine mostrando mi descontento al saber que la pobre estaba constantemente vigilada por aquel "hermano mayor" que estaba a cargo de su custodia hasta la mayoría de edad- ¿estás segura que ese muchacho no te está haciendo nada malo? –pregunte directamente, todo esto me tenía angustiado sentía que aquel chico era tan solo un maniático que quería dañar a Hinami-

-Él no es así, tan solo quiere que este a salvo, no es como te lo imaginas Kouhei –dijo ella finalmente sentándose y viendo el menú-

-Pues si me lo presentaras quizás podría entender a que te refieres, pff ¿Cuándo decías que volvería Touka-chan? –Entrecerré los ojos imitandola buscando algo en el menú que me apeteciera, estaba decidida a obligar a probar a Hinami la tarta de fresa, una de mis golosinas favoritas-.

-Volverá cerca de esta semana, ella aun sigue en su viaje de estudios para buscar una buena universidad –me respondió levantando la mano y llamando a Nishio-sempai, él es tan atractivo pero para mi mala suerte ya tiene una pareja estable de la cual estaba sumamente enamorado- quisiera un capuccino por favor, ¿ y tu Kouhei-kun?

-Yo quiero una tarta de fresa y un jugo de manzana –sonreí amablemente devolviéndole la carta de menú-

-Se los traeré en un momento, por cierto Hinami ¿Cuándo vuelve Touka? –Pregunto casualmente sempai, mientras se dirigía a paso lento a la barra-

-Muy pronto, así que no te preocupes créeme que estarás libre de esta semana a la otra –guiño el ojo Hinami ganándose un susurro de "eso espero" por parte de Nishio-sempai, es increíble que para alguien tan poco sociable como Hinami se le sea tan fácil hablar con un chico tan cotizado como él, pero como es de esperarse ellos solo tienen una relación de hermano-hermanita gracias a la carismática Touka-chan-

-Hey mocosa esta vez no tendrás excusa que valga, hoy probaras la deliciosa tarta de fresas que te habla el otro día y no aceptare un no como respuesta –dije rápidamente antes de que escuchara el "pero" de ella-

-Pero… -estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando una vez más escuche el sonido de la campana, esta vez entro un muchacho de cabello negro con unos ojos serios y apagados pero por alguna razón no pude aparta mi mirada de él, se notaba a leguas que estaba buscando a alguien y fue entonces cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba en esta situación él tan solo camino hasta donde me encontraba, comencé a hiperventilar y mi rostro se puso sonrojado-

-aquí estas –dijo aun sosteniendo la mirada sobre mi-

-¿eh?- exclame desorientado, pero el puchero de molestia de Hinami me despertó a la realidad-

- Onii-chan ya te dije que no quería que me siguieras- fue entonces que lo logre entender, ese muchacho era el tipo que no dejaba salir a Hinami a ninguna parte, el muchacho del cual hace unos minutos me estaba quejando, aquel "hombre" trabajado y sereno hermano de Hinami..-

- Kouhei-kun … Kouhei, ¡KOUHEI! –El grito de Hinami tomo mi atención, yo no sabía que sucedía-

-¿perdón, que me has dicho pequeña? –pregunte avergonzado al no estar atenta y tener pensamientos nada sanos con aquel chico de al frente-

-¡KOUHEI!, vaya este chico sí que está perdido, bueno como te iba diciendo él es mi tutor y sobreprotector hermanito Kaneki Ken- dicho esto el peli negro extendió su mano en forma de saludo-

-así que tu eres el gran amigo de Hinami, es un gusto conocerte al fin- dijo sin emoción alguna, me sentí un poco fuera de lugar él me ponía los pelos de punta con solo tocar su mano-

-para mí también es un gusto, Hinami me ha hablado mucho sobre ti… -fue entonces que por primera vez note una pizca de emoción en su rostro, el cual estaba entre sorprendido y abochornado- no te preocupes jejeje, no eran cosas tan terribles… -le conteste en forma de broma, pero al parecer para él no fue para nada divertido, tanto así que con un gesto obligo a Hinami salir un poco para conversar, yo en tanto solo esperaba que no sucediera nada malo, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no quería parecer paranoico-

-Oh mi Dios, siento que hice algo malo pero no logro entender que fue ese cambio drástico de humor –murmure mientras miraba fuera de la ventana, el olor al capuccino de hinami hizo que volteara y viera de pie a Nishio-sempai con la orden-

-¿qué ha pasado con Hinami?, ¿Dónde está? –Pregunto curioso buscándola con la mirada-

-al parecer en este momento está siendo regañada por su tétrico hermano mayor –respondí sin pelos en la lengua y al percatarme de que lo había dicho sin pensar tape mi boca con ambas manos- no le digas a nadie que dije eso –dije rápidamente-

- jajajajajajaja…. –la carcajada del mayor solo hizo que me apenara aun más- si que tienes agallas para decir algo tan acertado y cierto, pero será mejor que no dejes que te escuche porque si no dudo mucho que deje a Hinami juntarse con alguien que cree que él es tétrico…tu orden –me entrego mi torta de freza con el jugo de manzana-

-Gracias dije llevándome un trozo a la boca- así pasaron unos 20 minutos donde aun no había señales de vida de Hinami y por un instante creí que el extraño tutor de ella se la había llevado a su casa, observe a mi alrededor y lentamente deje el dinero sobre la mesa cerca del capuccino aun no consumido. Llegue hasta la puerta de afuera y no encontré nada, ni un solo rastro de ninguno de los dos, confundido intente llamar a Hinami pero justo cuando lo iba hacer un mensaje apareció en la pantalla del celular.

_"__perdón por no poder avisarte, surgieron complicaciones y tuve que irme con mi hermano a casa espero que pronto podamos juntarnos otra vez para terminar el trabajo pendiente. No te molestes con él yo fui la que acepto irse, por favor no te enojes y llega temprano a casa no quiero que nada malo te suceda_.

_Con cariño Hinami._

Cariño y tus mentiras, cuando será el día en que dejes de ser tan misteriosa pequeña… supongo que ya no se puede hacer nada, será mejor que vaya a casa ya está oscureciendo –camine sumido en mis pensamientos dejando de lado todas las preguntas que invadían mi mente, escuchaba atenta el sonido de la noche al caer y sin darme cuenta estaba en un callejón que jamás había visto- Genial, lo que me faltaba perderme justo en la noche en un lugar para nada agradable… -decidí dar media vuelta para llegar a casa pero el chirrido de un metal me puso alerta, los gritos de un hombre me congelaron por completo, no podía ser, no podía ser que de todas las personas que podía toparme hoy tenía que ser con un ghoul… -oh por Dios, voy a morir, voy a morir –escuche unos pasos acercándose a donde me encontraba y en un intento desesperado intente ocultarme pero solo logre que aquel monstruo llegara más rápido hasta mi-

Pero mira nada más que lindo banquete, una chico solo y asustado no podría pedir algo mejor –río como un maniaco mientras su Kagune salía de su espalda, sude frío y como si fuera por arte de magia mis piernas y mi cuerpo entero libero una cantidad grande de adrenalina donde me sirvió para escapar, jamás creí haber corrido tan rápido en mi vida, pero no ayudo en nada ya que aquel ghoul no le tomo mucho tiempo en alcanzarme y lanzarme al suelo. Su aliento estaba muy cerca del mío, quería vomitar-.

-Tus ojos son hermosos, ese color miel te hace ver como un felino que no le teme a nada, pero al parecer este minino ya encontró a algo a quien tenerle susto, sabes… creo que te vería mejor sin uno de ellos… -sus dedos se acercaron a mi ojo izquierdo y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a sacarlo, mis gritos y lagrimas no hacía justicia de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, creía que en cualquier momento podía desfallecer y es que el desgraciado en vez de asesinarme de una estaba disfrutando al sacarme órgano por órgano, podía escuchar claramente como estaba de emocionado al ver que mi ojo pudo ser sacado en "buenas condiciones"-.

-MALDITO…. –chille alterado- ¡QUE TE JODAN A TI Y A LOS DE TU ESPECIE! –una cacheta logro que me callara, y tomándome del mentón el monstruo me dijo-

-Idiota, no importa lo mucho que me maldigas nunca acabaran con nosotros pero aun no se dé que te quejas tanto si después de todos no somos tan diferentes como crees, ustedes matan a animales para sobrevivir y se alimentan de su carne, dime ¿qué tan diferentes somos entonces? –Intente reclamarle nuevamente, pero la verdad de sus palabras y la pérdida de sangre me tenían agotado, quería que todo acabara ya, no tener que estar escuchando sus palabras y no tener que sufrir con mi cuerpo- Eres tan tierno e idiota a la vez, supongo que lo único que me queda es devorarte, pero a mí me gusta mucho jugar con mi presa y créeme que este ojo –dijo sosteniéndolo entre sus dedos- es solo el comienzo… -termino la frase comiéndolo de un bocado, no pude evitar sentirme indefenso en estos momentos solo deseaba encontrar alguna esperanza alguien que me pudiera ayudar, fue entonces cuando-.

-¡HEY TU! –todo se volvió negro cuando escuche ese grito, ya no importaba si alguien me salvaba o no, mi cuerpo no soportaba más. Estaba por perder por completo el conocimiento cuando una fría mano con una extraña y viscosa sustancia me tocaba el rostro, quería decir algo pero era imposible en mis condiciones-

.

.

.

Mi cuerpo se sentía liviano, por un instante creí estar volando pero eso era algo imposible a menos que realmente haya muerto tras el ataque del ghoul. Mire a mi alrededor y solo encontré un puente deteriorado y viejo, camine lentamente buscando una salida pero al parecer este camino no tenía fin, fue entonces cuando vi a lo lejos una niño de unos 7 años, estaba subido en la baranda de aquel puente y tenia claras intenciones de querer saltar, quería decirle que se detuviera pero al parecer él no me escuchaba. Una fuerte brisa soplo y fue entonces que el chico salto sin mirar atrás, mi garganta estaba seca pero sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde grite…

-¡KANEKI-KUN! –

Una melodía triste sonó tras gritar el nombre del hermano de Hinami, era extraño ya que yo no lo conocía por lo que no lograba entender como era que sabía que ese pequeño era él.

**_Todos mis problemas se escapan  
>de ti y veo<br>Todos los ángeles caer y mirarte  
>Eres todo, pero hoy no<em>**

Seguí la voz suave hasta terminar por fin aquel puente, vi a unos pasos de ahí un río donde seguramente cayó aquel muchacho, corrí a una velocidad impresionante pero al entrar en aquel río mis pies se llenaron de sangre, toda esa zona estaba rodeada de sangre, flores blancas y rojas.

-¿pero qué es todo esto? –Me pregunte a mí mismo, tomando entre mis manos aquel flujo de sangre-

-Es mi mundo, aquí a veces suelo venir para saber que mi vida no volverá hacer la misma de antes, que será un lugar de muerte y oscuridad donde nadie me podrá salvar –la voz del niño llamo mi atención, se encontraba entre las flores blancas pero cogía una roja en su mano-

-Tú… -quise decirle algo, pero su tierna voz siguió cantando aquella canción de hace unos momentos atrás-

**_Estoy tan decaído y fuera de mi  
>porque sin ti hay algo mal<br>Cuando no estás  
>solo la sombra y la lluvia cae<br>Espera hasta mañana  
>Esperaré<em>**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pude ver como aquel niño se iba dividiendo en tres. Por una parte estaba el pequeño, luego una versión un poco más grande de él solo que ahora con un parche en uno de sus ojos y finalmente en un hombre de cabello blanco vestido totalmente de negro. Iba a decir algo en busca de explicaciones pero los tres me miraron detenidamente para continuar con la canción.

**_Solo quiero estar contigo  
>Solo contigo<br>Siempre contigo  
>Eras tan bella para mi<br>Es cierto  
>Asombrado por ti<br>Creo que estoy enamorándome_**

-Kou… ayúdame- dicho esto, todo aquel lugar comenzó a desmoronarse, intente auxiliarlos pero fue en vano, el río comenzó a absorberme y todo se volvió negro-

.

.

.

Me desperté sobresaltado, me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, me levante cuidadosamente y es que mi rostro dolía demasiado. Lleve mi mano asustado hasta mi ojo izquierdo y al sentir un parche gigante en él comprobé mis sospechas, una lagrima de impotencia rodo por mi mejilla al saber que jamás lo recuperaría pero tenía que ser positivas al menos me encontraba vivo.

-Veo que ha despertado joven Kouhei, ¿Cómo se siente? –pregunto un hombre viejo con bata blanca-

-Bien, supongo –dije susurrando desanimado- ¿qué sucedió?

-Ataque ghoul, fue atacado por uno de ellos la trajo un agente especial de la CCG. Fue muy afortunado jovencito –mientras decía aquello comprobó que todo estuviese bien en mi-

-Créame doctor no puedo dejar de sentirme extraño tras lo sucedido, ¿está seguro que no paso nada mas?- pregunte directamente necesitaba saberlo ya que por extraño que parezca sentía que algo mal iba conmigo, era un presentimiento… uno muy malo-

-¿Se siente raro?, pues debe ser el medicamento por ahora solo tome una siesta mañana podrá ser dada de alta, pero deberá venir para curar su perdida durante un mes, tranquilícese lo peor ya paso… -sonrió saliendo de la habitación y dejándome con un sabor amargo en la boca, no… nada estaba bien-

Como había dicho el doctor antes fui dada de alta al día siguiente, mis padres fueron a buscarme por la tarde, ambos estaban asustados al enterarse de todo pero con comprensión y tiempo estaba segura que lo superarían. No he vuelto a soñar con aquel chico de pelo negro/blanco, tampoco he visto a Hinami ni me he acercado a Anteiku.

-Todo es gato encerrado, siento una molestia en mi corazón pero no logro comprenderlo… ¿Kaneki Ken, eh?… -cerré mis ojos cansado de pensar en él, pero estaba segurísimo que él era la respuesta a mi extraño sueño y presentimiento, distraídamente busque mi celular marcando a Hinami pero no me atreví a llamar- maldita sea…

Pasó exactamente una semana antes de querer volver a entrar a Anteiku, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que aquel local estaba deshabitado y destruido, no lo entendía ¿qué sucedió ahí?, ¿sería aquel el mal presentimiento que sentía?. Le pedí a la señora del negocio de al lado que me dijera que había pasado, y ella solo me respondió cosas entrecortadas como ghoul, CCG, balas, mucha sangre; Ese día camine a casa muy angustiado y con ganas de llorar, ¿acaso un ghoul ataco a Touka-chan?, ¿nishio-sempai?, ¿el anciano? o… - ¿Hinami? … no, no puede ser –me recosté en mi cama dejando que unas lagrimas traviesas cayeran desahogándome de todo aquel ambiente de muerte. Primero fui atacada por un ghoul, luego soñé con el hermano de Hinami pidiendo ayuda y finalmente para rematar Anteiku fue aniquilado sin dejar rastro de los muchachos que trabajaban ahí- Hinami… por favor no estés muerta… -cerré mis ojos y deje que el sueño hiciera de mi lo que quisiese-.

.

.

.

Unas sombras estaban apoyadas en lo alto de un edificio, cada una de ella con unas mascaras extravagantes que ocultaban su identidad.

-Ya es hora –ordeno el de cabello blanco colocándose una capucha siendo imitado por los demás-.

-…por favor Kouhei-kun no me odies… - susurro la pequeña niña mientras saltaba junto con el resto de ellos-


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo día, ideas frescas y sentimientos encontrados. Desde que me entere del ataque entre los de la CCG y los ghouls en Anteiku deje de andar por esos lados, me entraba un pesar al no saber donde se encontraban, como estaban y que fue lo que sucedió con ellos; Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que perdí mi ojo y a pesar de que creí que sería difícil mis padres y compañeros de escuela intentaron distraerme de muchas forma para superar este problema y seguir adelante, todo iba de maravilla al menos sin contar con la angustia de no saber que paso con Hinami la cual no se ha vuelto a ver desde el ataque al distrito 20, prácticamente aquello era la confirmación de lo que temía. Yo aun tengo la esperanza de que ha escapado y que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones en otro distrito.

-Hinami, ¿Dónde estarás? –deje escapar un susurro sentado en la barandilla de la terraza del instituto, había pasado toda la mañana saltándome las clases para reflexionar sobre todo lo que me ha pasado en este último tiempo, gracias a Dios las pesadillas no han vuelto a aparecer y no sé si eso es bueno o malo ya que aun sigo confundido por saber que quería decir aquel niño con "sálvame Kou", ¿quién era él?¿acaso de verdad era el hermano mayor de Hinami?, ¿por qué no puedo recordar el rostro del muchacho?- Aishhh esto es desesperante, siento que tengo la respuesta en la pizca de mi lengua pero no logro encajar las piezas de este misteriosos puzle –nuevamente enfoque mi mirada fuera del recinto escolar, se veía como la gente caminaba con suma tranquilidad y es que en la mañana es menos más probable encontrarse cara a cara con un ghoul, o al menos eso se cree. De pronto una nubes se asomaron en el cielo y como si estuviera planeado por alguien más poderosos se coloco a llover de forma torrencial, iba a levantarme para resguardarme de las gotitas pero algo llamo mi atención y es que unos hombres vestidos de negro iban tras un anciano, una corazonada me decía que debía ayudar al pobre hombre quizás sus persecutores eran nada más ni nada menos que esa bandada de animales hambrientos llamados ghoul.

En un arranque de valentía corrí velozmente por la escalera intentando alcanzar vanamente a los sujetos de antes, estaba agotado y es que mi condición física estaba lejos de ser la mejor, de hecho me consideraba una persona bastante perezosa y torpe pero no por eso dejaba de tener coraje, un coraje bastante subestimado por todos aquellos que me conocen. Sudando como un cerdo me afirme de la pared del instituto, me di ánimos para lograr saltar y como pude llegue al otro lado de aquel gigantesco muro, una vez superado la dificultad trote lo más rápido posible y fue un gran merito ya que llegue a la quinta cuadra vivo y con un dolor intenso cerca de las costillas. Sí, definitivamente necesitaba entrar a un gimnasio.

-A…Agua, cr…creo que m…moriré –dije entrecortado calmando lentamente mi respiración, no sé cómo fue que aquel presentimiento me hizo hacer una locura como esta que arriesgaba mi integridad física, pero como era de esperarse de mí a veces me ataca primero las emociones y luego el entendimiento- que estúpido… quizás al pobre caballero ya lo atraparon esos malditos… -de pronto una mano pequeña tapo mi boca y mi ojo bueno, desesperado intente quitarme de encima aquella persona que me estaba cegando por completo-

-Shh… tranquilo, necesito que te quedes quieto Kou-kun –Por un instante pensé que el tiempo se había detenido, no lo podía creer-

-Hi…¿Hinami? –pregunte dudoso posando mis manos en las de ella-

-si soy yo, ahora necesito que dejes que te tape los ojos con una venda para llevarte a un lugar donde no nos puedan ver –ni siquiera dejo que le respondiera cuando ágilmente suplanto sus suaves manos por un áspero pañuelo negro-

-no lo entiendo, ¿por qué tanto misterio?, ¿quién es la persona de la cual debemos escondernos? –Cuestione sin comprender el apuro de mi amiga por guiarme a quien sabe qué lugar-

-cuando lleguemos te contare, por ahora solo sígueme –iba a comenzar a caminar cuando la detuve, por lo tenso que puso su brazo supuse que tenía miedo de mi reacción pero muy por el contrario de lo que ella creía la abrace fuertemente-

-te he echado mucho de menos, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, ¿te encuentras bien? Solo respóndeme eso e iré a donde quieras contigo -

-Estoy bien, no me ha sucedido nada malo por el momento, ahora sí ven conmigo –me deje guiar por ella-. ¿Cuánto falta? –pregunte curioso-.

-Es aquí, ten cuidado que hay unos escalones entra… muy bien así –poso su mano en mi espalda y me ayudo a entrar en lo que creía yo una casucha-. Excelente, Kou puedes quitarte la venda –Rápidamente me quite aquel molesto trapo, fije mi mirada en Hinami quien ahora tenía el cabello más corto y vestía con una capa negra-.

-Idiota, ¿Dónde estuviste?, ¿por qué tanto misterio en traerme aquí? –cuestione exaltado, estaba seguro que en mi interior un peso había sido removido tan solo al saber que estaba viva-.

-Es una historia muy larga, por ahora solo quería estar segura que estabas en buenas condiciones, me entere que fuiste atacado por un ghoul y que perdiste tu ojo –al decir aquello el ambiente se puso denso, aun me costaba hablar sobre eso pero la cálida mano de ella toco aquel lugar afectado dando a entender que lo sentía mucho-.

-Estoy bien, aquel desgraciado no logro matarme… pero aun no has respondido a nada de lo que te he preguntado, ¿Dónde has estado desde el ataque en Anteiku?, ¿estuviste ahí cuando pelearon los de la CCG con los ghouls?, ¿qué hay del viejo, Touka o Nishio-sempai? –La vi dudar, por un instante creí que ellos habían sido exterminados en el ataque-Se encuentran bien, escapamos antes de que pasara todo – susurro evitando mi mirada, estaba mintiendo eso estaba claro pero tampoco quería forzarla a contar algo que seguro no quería decir-.

-bien… -suspire rendido, pero de pronto la imagen de aquel chico de pelo blanco vino a mi mente-. ¿Tu hermano?

-¿eh? –Al parecer mi pregunta no se la esperaba-. Esta… bien, él ha cuidado de mi junto a sus amigos para que no me suceda nada malo, así que puedes estar relajado estoy en buenas manos-.

-Hinami puedo preguntar ¿de quién nos estamos ocultando? –pude observar cómo se mordía el labio nerviosa, aunque no quería presionarla necesitaba saber que era todo aquel misterio de su ida del distrito 20-.

-Yo… -iba a responderme cuando unos hombres vestidos de negro entraron de improviso a la casucha, por un instante pensé que se trataba de una banda de ghouls pero al fijarme en sus maletines me di cuenta que se trataba de la CCG, ¿pero qué estaban haciendo aquí?, ¿un ghoul nos había seguido a mí y a Hinami?-.

-¡SERA MEJOR QUE NO INTENTES NADA FENOMENO, ACERCATE DONDE PODAMOS VERTE Y DEJA EN LIBERTAD AL MUCHACHO! –los gritos del que parecía ser el jefe me dejaron consternado, ¿me estaba hablando a mi?, pero yo no era un ghoul y los únicos que nos encontrábamos ahí éramos yo y…. -.

-Hinami –susurre viéndola fijamente, ella temblaba como papel y cuando quise decirle algo ella abrió sus ojos que pasaron de ser cafés a unos de color rojo, una Kagune salió de su espalda y en su mirada ya no había rastros de la niña tímida que yo conocía, una determinación y brillo de sobrevivencia la rodeaba. Yo en tanto estaba boqui abierto, mi corazón se partió en muchos pedazos al ver que mi mejor amiga era lo que tanto odiaba, un ghoul-. … Hinami….

-Lo siento Kou-kun, pero no dejare que tu ni ellos me lastimen así que quítate del camino y huye –a pesar de que se veía tan segura, al decir esas palabras no pude evitar notar el quebramiento de su voz- esta es la verdad Kou… yo no soy lo que piensas, y aunque en mis planes estaba seguir siendo tu amiga comprenderé que me odies, solo soy un monstruo… -mi garganta estaba hecha un nudo, por mucho que había repetido esas palabras desde que perdí mi ojo el escucharlas de ella tratándose de esa manera me dejo mal-.

-¡MUCHACHO ALEJATE DE ELLA! –todo paso muy rápido, una lucha estaba sucediendo en mi entorno y yo aun no era capaz de respirar con normalidad, estaba en shock y no asimilaba la verdad oculta en Hinami, fue el grito desgarrador de ella el que me despertó de mi ensoñación y lo que vi me dejo marcado de por vida. En la pared se encontraba ella con sangre en todo su torso y un arma Kagune atravesándola, estaba sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada-.

-DI TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS MONSTRUO –le grito altaneramente aquel hombre de gabardina-

-…. Per..Perdón, perdónenme por ser una inútil… Kaneki... kou… -iba a ser atravesada cuando instintivamente tome de entre los escombros que quedaban de esa casucha un fierro y con todas mis fuerzas atravesé al hombre que estaba atacando a Hinami, los compañeros de ellos al ver eso se fueron todos en contra mí pero eso ya no importaba, había salvado a Hinami, había salvado a un ghoul y aun no podía comprenderlo. Me deje caer al piso por el colapso mental de haber matado a alguien, Cerré los ojos esperando mi muerte pero una vez más los gritos de esos hombres me despertaron de mi casi inconsciencia, veía borroso y muy desenfocado. Sentí que la pequeña Hinami gritaba mi nombre y como una persona de pelo blanco se acercaba hasta donde me encontraba, sonreí torpemente al creer que se trataba de mi sueño otra vez-.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Kaneki-kun… -susurre cayendo rendido al cansancio-.

Me desperté de un salto, mi cabeza pesaba y mi cuerpo estaba asqueroso. Confundido comencé a revisar mis ropas y como lo sospeche estaban con sangre y tierra, me detuve a pensar en lo que creí era un sueño, pero al ver la evidencia física era obvio que todo era verdad, Hinami era un ghoul y yo la salve, salve a alguien de la especie que odio con todo mi corazón.

-¿qué pasa conmigo?, ¿por qué lo hice?, ¿por qué la salve? –Puse una mano en mi ojo y deje que las lágrimas corrieran-.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber… -la voz sin emociones del hermano de Hinami me sobresalto, me levante aun llorando por la confusión de todo-.

-tú… -dije al ver al chico de mi sueño, bueno en realidad de mi pesadilla pero se veía algo diferente, con cabello blanco, uñas pintadas de negro y sin quitar su típica expresión de seriedad-.

-No has respondido a lo que te pregunte, será mejor que comiences hablar porque sino créeme te ira muy mal -. Dijo llegando con una rapidez extraordinaria hasta donde me encontraba, no había ni siquiera pestañado y el ya tenía preparada lista su Kagune para atacarme-.

-…. No me mates –logre balbucear con un susto tremendo, temía por mi vida y no era para menos al tener a alguien amenazándote de esa manera-.

-¡Kaneki-nii suéltalo! –ambos nos volteamos y vimos en la puerta de la habitación a Hinami, estaba con unas vendas y se le veía molesta-. Te dije que él no tiene nada que ver en esto, de hecho me ayudo a que no fuera asesinada a manos de la CCG.

-Pues si te ayudo no veo entonces el porqué duda tanto en su acción, además él ahora sabes que eres un ghoul y seguramente no querrá saber nada de ti, ¡TE DELATARA COMO TODOS LOS VILES HUMA… termino la frase porque guiado por mis emociones golpee su rostro-

-No te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera, tú no sabes lo que pienso de ella ni siquiera me conoces, ¡así que no te atrevas a poner palabras que yo no he dicho! –Aunque fue solo un arranque de rabia ya que seguía confundido sobre que pensar de Hinami, lo único que tenía claro era que aun siendo un ghoul la estimaba como una hermana pequeña por lo que no dejaría que ese tal Kaneki le gritara semejantes barbaridades-.

-¡ONII-CHAN NOOOO! –Sentí de repente la mano del peli blanco en mi garganta, me estaba ahogando ya no podía respirar con regularidad ese maldito intentaba matarme-.

-Escucha atentamente, si vuelves a golpearme de esa manera te lo devolveré con muchísima más intensidad, por ahora agradece que Hinami esté presente porque sino ten por seguro que esta cabecita tuya estaría rodando por el suelo, cuídate las espaldas porque si me entero que nos delataste o quieres hacerle daño a MI FAMILIA te arrancare tus miembros uno por uno, asiente si entendiste… -enérgicamente moví mi cabeza en ademan de entender, ese chico estaba loco, mire por el rabillo de mi único ojo la expresión del muchacho… tan frío, tan solitario-.

-Kaneki-nii suéltalo por favor… -la suplica de mi amiga logro que ese lunático me soltara y se fuera de la habitación, tosí muchas veces intentando recuperar el aire perdido-. ¿estás bien Kou-kun?

-cof….no…cof cof… no te acerques… -la aparte de mi lado, pude ver como su rostro paso de aliviado a triste, no quería decirlo de esa manera pero me era inevitable, de cierta manera había sido traicionado y no podía fingir que no había sucedido nada-.

-Kou-kun…. –

-Hinami, ¿realmente eres un ghoul? –Pregunte con un deje de molestia-

-sí, lo soy desde que tengo memoria –respondió- … ¿me odias?

-sinceramente… no, no te odio solo estoy confundido –me levante del piso apreciando toda la estructura de la habitación, era acogedora con colores vivos e iluminada por grandes ventanales-.

-Entiendo, no te presionare a nada pero por ahora debes quedarte acá, al menos por unos días, las palomas están en plan de cazar y no puedo arriesgarme contigo… aun cuando éramos amigos, lo siento –confeso apenada-

-¡¿Piensas que te traicionare?!- ahora si me sentía ofendido o al menos herido ya que había demostrado que independiente si era humano o ghoul estaba dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por ella, pero reflexionando profundamente en mi interior estaba seguro que lo que sucedió en aquella casucha fue solo instinto no razonamiento así que tampoco estaba tan seguro de lo que podía llegar hacer con esa información-.

-Sabes que yo no pienso eso Kou-kun, es solo que si te dejo huir ahora probablemente Kaneki-nii te seguirá hasta matarte, él no confía en ti –aclaro para luego soltar un suspiro de cansancio- ha sido un día largo será mejor que tomes un baño, traeré ropa nueva y así podrás bajar a comer-.

-¿comer?, ¿hay un cadáver abajo? –mi incredulidad debió ser muy notoria ya que Hinami reía muy escandalosamente por lo que había dicho -.

-claro que no, tenemos alimentos sólidos para disimular pero ahora que estas aquí puedes tomar lo que quieras, esa es la puerta del baño… mandare a alguien a traerte ropa –dicho esto salió del cuarto dejándome con la palabra en la boca y aunque aun desconfiaba termine por aceptar aquel baño que tanto necesitaba-.

El baño era uno de esos con ventanales grandes y transparentes, tenía un espejo, un retrete y útiles de aseo. Encendí el agua y comencé a cantar lo poco que recordaba de la canción de mi sueño/pesadilla, esa melodía no podía olvidarla. El agua caliente acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, toque el lugar donde no estaba mi ojo y suspire repasando en mi memoria todo lo que sucedió. Estaba tan concentrado en eso que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y el muchacho de cabello blanco se quedo recargado en el umbral de la puerta escuchándome cantar.

-para ser un chico no cantas mal –menciono sin importancia logrando al fin captar mi atención. No pude evitar sonrojarme por mi desnudes y el bochorno de saber que me había escuchado-.

-t…tú, ¡¿QUÉ HACES ACÁ?! –Le grite apuntándolo con el dedo- pervertido, sale maldito pederasta –Con esa última frase rio muy levemente, esta vez dio una mirada de arriba abajo logrando que mi rostro obtuviera un rojo más brillante-.

-ni que estuvieras tan bueno niño, créeme que estas lejos de ser alguien con quien me acostaría acerco hasta donde me encontraba y con son de burla tiro la muda de ropa al piso-. Además, a mi no me van los niños de primaria…

-¡NO SOY UN NIÑO DE PRIMARIA!, ¡Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN TENGO 16 AÑOS! –Grite tapando mi intimidad humillado por esa declaración-.

-¿16?, ¿no eras compañero de Hinami? –pregunto curioso girándose tan solo un poco esperando a que le respondiera-.

-…bueno, yo… repetí unos años –conteste sinceramente y es que tuve muchas complicaciones por diversos temas que me hicieron repetir dos años seguidos-.

-torpe, sincero y tierno… un gran problema –susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara- … apresúrate que la comida ya debe estar lista para ti, enano –y así como llego se fue dejándome avergonzado-.

-mal nacido, he quedado como un verdadero crio ante los ojos de él, aunque claro eso no me importa en absoluto –cerré el agua y Salí de la ducha secándome a paso lento, vi en el reflejo del espejo mi rostro, busque entre mi anterior ropaje un parche que me dieron tras perder el ojo y me lo puse, una vez vestido en su totalidad salí del baño-. … relájate, pronto estarás en casa, solo evita conflictos y no entres en pánico… -estaba por abrir la puerta cuando…-

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


End file.
